


The world looks better through your eyes

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ветер в Перте пахнет не так, как дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world looks better through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Всем слухам о том, что произошло 28-29 сентября 2013 года, посвящается.

В Перте ветрено, и облака, быстро бегущие по небу, то закрывают солнце, то выпускают его лучи. Гарри сидит, прислонившись к стене, и жмурится. Рядом курит Зейн, и его голос так же приносит и уносит ветром, как сентябрьское тепло. Он разговаривает с Перри по телефону, ходит туда-сюда и изредка пинает Гарри носком кеда: удостовериться, что тот не спит. Гарри отмахивается лениво. Асфальт не такой уж и теплый, и стоило, наверное, накинуть что-то потеплее футболки, но ему хорошо и так.  
Луи играет в футбол неподалеку, и Гарри закрывает глаза, пытаясь уловить связь между его радостными возгласами, звуком удара мяча о стену и выглядывающим теплым солнцем.  
До саундчека еще полтора часа, есть Гарри не хочет, и на данную минуту совершенно счастлив так сидеть.  
Он открывает глаза и вздрагивает – видимо, задремал, пригревшись, а солнце уже ушло. Зато он лежит головой у Луи на плече. Когда Луи сел рядом и как Гарри устроился – он не помнит, тем более, он вообще не думал, что спит.  
Луи сидит тихо и что-то читает на телефоне, что нетипично для него перед концертами. Гарри трется щекой о его плечо, и Луи, не глядя, похлопывает его по бедру свободной рукой.  
– Что ты читаешь? - спрашивает Гарри, не делая никаких попыток сменить позу. Луи обнимает его за плечо и привычно запускает руку в волосы. Лу все равно будет их причесывать, не страшно.  
– Твиттер.  
– М, – соглашается Гарри. – Что-то интересное?  
– Чепуха, – Луи убирает телефон и притягивает его ближе к себе.   
– Нам не пора еще?  
– Нет.  
– Ага.  
Луи теплый, не разгоряченный, как сразу после бега, но все равно, отличная защита от вечерней прохлады. Фанатские крики слышно, но они с подветренной стороны, и вообще с другой стороны арены, поэтому у них есть сколько-то минут посидеть так, в тишине. Ветер в Перте пахнет не так, как дома.  
– Хазза, – Луи ерошит ему волосы, но умолкает после этого, облизывая губы.  
– М? – лениво мычит Гарри. Луи скажет, что им пора, наверняка, и придется подниматься и идти куда-то, и снова делать вид, что они просто друзья, и Гарри не хочет помогать ему приблизить этот момент.  
– Давай, что ли, поженимся?  
– Давай, – соглашается Гарри сразу же, не услышав команды встать и идти работать. Доходит до него через пару секунд. – Что?  
– Не сейчас. Но я подумал. Потом. Давай?  
Гарри садится ровно и трясет головой. Это старая привычка, единственная, которая еще выдает его растерянность.  
Луи смотрит на него внимательно, но расслабленно, такой же солнечный и прохладный, как этот сентябрьский день.   
Гарри любит его так, что не может не сказать об этом.  
Он повторяет:  
– Давай.  
Луи целует его и смеется.  
Облака на небе растягивает, и солнце не уходит до самого заката.


End file.
